


Love Hotel Extended: Korekiyo

by Mizar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizar/pseuds/Mizar
Summary: Kinky fun with Kiyo after the end of the usual Love Hotel scene.





	Love Hotel Extended: Korekiyo

“I will accompany you but for a single night.” Kiyo’s wrapped finger rose as if to reinforce the point. He strode closer, reaching out with the same finger, letting it rest against Shuichi’s lips before he could speak. “But as I said before, there will never be a time when I love you. You’re all right with that...yes?”

As the cloth fell away, Shuichi stammered to himself before clearing his throat and taking a step back. “Wait a minute…”

The golden eyes widened. “Hm?” The tall man’s tone gained an air of disappointment, his head leaning to the side, long hair falling over one shoulder. “If you’re suddenly apprehensive, you can always run away.”

Ordinarily, Shuichi would have expected a hoarse laugh,  _ tch-hch-hch _ , but not this time. Shadowed eyes fell briefly, then looked back up at him, and he shook his head warily. “Ah, no...I’m not going to run away.” He shuffled a foot back to move away again, then forced it to stay still.

“Oh, it’s quite alright.” Kiyo shrugged briefly and waved his hand as if to brush off the point. “I wouldn’t blame you. Rather, it is I who would be at fault. After all, I’m only responding to your feelings out of simple curiosity.”

_ Feelings? _ Shuichi wiped his palms discreetly on his pants. The long lines of Kiyo’s face stood out under his mask, his black-lined golden eyes cat-like beneath the shadow of his hat, like a painted portrait rather than a simple man. With the prospect of romance put aside -- as Kiyo had been quick to do -- the elegance of his gaze peeking out from his hidden body lit a strange warmth in the detective’s chest. Adrenaline flushed his cheeks. He couldn’t  _ complain _ about the, well, beauty of it all, but...

“What...do you mean?” He tried not to choke through his tightening throat, but when he felt it catch, he had to clear it. The resulting noise cut the air and the atmosphere.

Kiyo didn’t seem to care, if he noticed. “Don’t worry.” Eyes smoldering, he let his voice fall to a smooth purr as he knelt to pull a coil of red silk rope from under the bed. “It’s only frightening at first.”

“W-what?” Shuichi skittered back, eyes wide and darting, grabbing for the door before his hands or feet could make it there themselves. As he lunged, he felt long fingers wrap around his forearm, tightening with surprising force, and he stumbled to a stop.

“ _ Tch-hch-hch. _ ” The anthropologist slinked closer, crossing one lithe leg behind him, and gave a gentle pull that twisted Shuichi over the leg and into a fall. As he felt his knee buckle and gravity take over, he squeezed his eyes shut and prepared to hit the floor…

And found himself sliding onto the bed, Kiyo’s strong hands guiding him out of the fall and into something of a backward flight onto the covers.  _ Almost like martial arts. Who knows what he learned in all his travels in the past… _

“Where are you going?” The rope twisted along wrapped fingers, Kiyo’s mask puffing with each quickened breath. He slid down onto one knee next to Shuichi, hovering over him, the shadowed eyes catching the dim candlelight and shining like molten gold.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Kiyo let a finger rest across his lips again.

“You’re in my control.” Lengths of rope spilled out onto the covers, glistening like streams of blood on the white cloth. “Just surrender…”

Despite himself, Shuichi felt his voice disappear into his frozen chest. Shallow breaths dried his tongue, and he barely managed to swallow and wet it again.

“I...I didn’t know we would…” He shivered at the cat’s eyes above him and glanced away as a conspicuous tightness twisted down through him. Without the air to clear his throat, he managed only a vague cough. “You said--you said I could run if I wanted, right?”

Kiyo’s eyes narrowed, sparkling in the dark. “I did indeed say that. But...I never said I wouldn’t stop you.” He let bandaged fingers trail down Shuichi’s cheek, barely touching, like cotton feathers.

He gasped something in response, but the word drowned in his whirling emotions.

“In any event, let’s revisit the topic of your interest in me.” As if to taunt him, Kiyo slid onto one hip next to him, reaching an arm across him, stroking his side as if petting a particularly obstinate cat. “All aspects of humanity, even the ugliest, are beautiful. So...spend some time with me. Let me see what beauty emerges as I toy with you…”

“Kiyo…?” The detective wriggled enough to dislodge the hand from his ribs, at least for a moment. “What are you going to do with me? Perhaps if you explained it, I--”

The hissing laugh cut him off, sending cold fear and blazing tension down his spine in alternate waves. His pants were uncomfortably tight now --  _ don’t think about that -- _ but at once, he felt the rope resting along his arm, and what even was Kiyo going to  _ do _ with that, was he going to  _ tie him up _ , what did that have to do with anything, what if this was all a cover for a murder--

“You needn’t understand all at once.” The lithe man leaned down, hair pouring onto Shuichi’s chest, and leaned his hidden lips next to his companion’s ear. “ _ I will teach you...thoroughly. _ ”

The chilly fear wisped away, drifting into the ether like so much smoke, and Kiyo lowered his hand to toy with the buttons on Shuichi’s jacket. “ _ Tch-hch-hch. _ The way you quiver with confusion is beautiful.”

A button came free. Shuichi squeezed his eyes shut as cool air reached his neck, like the breath of some spirit Kiyo had called from the netherworld.

“Now... _ give yourself to me. _ ”

The command was quick, hoarse, and so faint that his eyes flicked open as if to snatch the words before they vanished altogether. The gaze above him was so close, so bright and blazing...he forgot where he was, and drowned in the golden pool. His heart leaped into his throat and caught there, pulse pounding in his ears, breath held still until he felt his thoughts swim and he forced himself to gasp once.

“I will take all your fear, worry, anger, and love...all of your beauty.” Kiyo twisted a strand of cloth from his shrouded hand, one loop at a time, until the length of it came free and fluttered onto Shuichi’s chest. “I will open the door to a world of  _ pleasure _ you have yet to experience…”

The cloth came down over Shuichi’s eyes, and quick fingers looped it about his head twice and tied it behind him. He wanted to yelp, to roll away and flee, but all those instincts were swimming through so much quicksand now...sinking…

There, in the dark, he felt gentle hands unbutton the rest of his jacket and shuck it off, tossing it somewhere unknown. From the sound of it...across the room. He turned his head in vain, the blindfold keeping tight but not painful across his eyes. His shirt opened, baring his skin to the cool air, and Kiyo’s soft palms rested still on his chest.

For a moment, all Shuichi could hear was the sound of his pulse and the trembling of his own voice...and Kiyo’s, shuddering above him. A distant part of his mind said that since he felt no gust of air, Kiyo was still wearing the mask. Would he take that off for this? What was under it? His heart quickened as he mentally removed the mask, hazy cheekbones and unknown lips emerging in the dark of his thoughts…

The palms slid down his body, fingers trailing over his ribs, trickling like water to the edge of his belt.

_ Wait, _ said someone, but that someone was no one at all. Kiyo unbuckled his trousers and slipped them off in a single fluid motion. He found himself reaching up, not away, as if to touch the hidden face.

“ _ Tch-hch-hch. _ Not yet…” The languid voice curled around his ear, and Shuichi forced himself to relax while his clothes pulled away and disappeared into nothing. Smooth fibers trailed along his chest now, crossing here and there, caressing his ribs, twining behind his back, one over another…

“What...what are...you doing?” His words felt mushy in his mouth, barely formed, but he turned his head left and right as if to seek out Kiyo in the dark.

“ _ Sshhh. _ ” A finger came to rest along his lips, a real flesh and blood finger this time, soft and smooth and lighting sparks wherever it touched his skin. His breath shuddered at the warmth. The fibers twisted along his arms now, his hips...oh.  _ Oh. _ Somewhere in all that, his boxers were gone, too, and now the silken lengths were getting far too close to…

Skin grazed his groin, and he flinched as lightning raced out through his belly. Kiyo chuckled, as if to say,  _ Oops _ , and the ropes twined over his legs and hips and twisted into place. More silk wrapped around each ankle and wrist, and the ropes pulled him spread-eagle on the bed until his joints warned him they couldn’t move much farther...and stopped.

Touch disappeared then, Kiyo’s weight on the bed rising and moving away, and all Shuichi heard was the patter of steps as feet struck the floor.

_ Wait, don’t leave me here like this… _ He craned his head, pulling in vain against his bonds.

Shifting cloth caught his ear, twisting around itself, sliding on skin...coming to rest. On the ground, probably. Buttons clicked, zippers pulled, and hair swished until all was silent, leaving nothing but his pulse to occupy his mind.

Then, something touched the angles of his hip-bone, something warm and wet and caught up in gentle breath.

“K--Kiyo?” He trembled as the tongue traced along his skin, wandering down, too far down...and stopped.

“Hm?” said the reply, shot through with echoes of his hoarse laugh, and the voice drew closer to Shuichi’s face. “I couldn’t resist, I’m afraid. Perhaps we should start...up here.” The tongue slipped along the edge of his ear, drawing out a gasp from his trembling lips. As it spiraled inward, Kiyo’s breath tickled his skin, shrouding all sound in a rushing breeze, and he found himself leaning toward its source.

“How does it feel to lose control of yourself?” Kiyo’s body stretched out alongside his, warm skin all over now, draped over his chest, sliding along his leg, pressing wetly against his hip. Shuichi pulled harder at his ropes as something damp trickled down his skin to pool by his thigh. “It’s unlike anything else, isn’t it? I can play your body like a musician plays a violin...just a touch here...a pull there…” He ducked away, and the ropes drew Shuichi’s legs far apart. The ropes were tied pulley-style to something, making it so easy to move him wherever Kiyo wanted, then?

“Mm. You make me want to skip to the end, you know…”

Shuichi writhed and tried to raise his head. “The end?”  _ A stupid question, _ he thought to himself, since it was, well, quite obvious where this was going. “I...come back. You were...you were warm. And nice.”

“Was I?”” The smirk in Kiyo’s voice carved itself across his blindfolded gaze, those molten eyes...and then his body was atop Shuichi’s, all warm lithe limbs and soft skin and raw desire. The dripping hips ground against his own, coaxing a moan from his dry throat, and a pleased purr rumbled in his ear.

“ _ Oh, yes. _ ” Kiyo stroked his cheeks, letting delicate fingers trail down his neck. “ _ Let me hear you, the real you, the primal you… _ ” 

Shuichi couldn’t stop a plaintive whine, craning his head into Kiyo’s palms.

“You’ve wondered, haven’t you?”

_ Wondered…? _ He made a strangled, inquisitive noise.

“Wondered what’s under the mask. Well... _ let me show you. _ ”

Soft lips rested on his own, and Shuichi forgot where he was, forgot the ropes, forgot his own nakedness. The world shrank down to that hot breath, those prying lips, that curious tongue slipping inside along his own. The lingering flavor of tea and spices spilled into his mouth, Kiyo’s lips in return devouring his own taste in slow licks. He stretched out his tongue as well, teasing at Kiyo’s lips, earning himself a muffled laugh as the anthropologist grabbed his ropes and pulled him up into a deeper kiss. His breath blew Shuichi’s bangs back in puffs, slender chest heaving.

When they finally pulled apart, Shuichi gasping through whirling thoughts for air, Kiyo pressed something cold to the detective’s side.

“Hnn?” Shuichi tried to look at it, though the blindfold still held, and offered a loopy smile.

“ _ Sshhh _ .” Kiyo’s voice faded to a hoarse, airy whisper. “ _ Trust me...I’ll be gentle.” _

Something burned along his ribs, just barely, enough that he tightened his jaw, not enough that he winced. The pain felt buried under something else --  _ endorphins? _ said that voice nearly drowned in his mind -- and instead of aching, it radiated out through his chest in waves of odd pleasure. His lips parted, but no sound came out, just a curious  _ what? _ curl of his mouth and a puff of breath.

“Ah…” Kiyo pulled that twinging line all the way down to his waist, then leaned down to trace his tongue over where it had been. “Mm…”

“What…?” he croaked, pulling at one arm’s bonds, trying to reach. It was just as firmly stuck as it had been before, the rope cuff tight but not painful on his wrist.

“Here...try it.” Kiyo’s tongue flicked at his lips again, but now the unmistakable tang of blood stood out.

The taste jolted him back to reality, and he yanked hard on the ropes holding his legs akimbo.

“Kiyo! Wait! Stop!” He thrashed his head, trying to dislodge the blindfold. “I’m not your enemy! Don’t --”

“ _ Tch-hch-hch. _ ”

He felt the warmth drain from his face. “No -- please -- I don’t want to die --”

“Shuichi.”

His name stunned him into momentary stillness.

“I won’t  _ harm _ you.” Kiyo pried open one of his hands and pressed something cold into his palm. A blade...a small one, like a pen-knife, and razor-sharp. “This is simply something enjoy. I mean you no harm, and certainly no death. Just...a little sting. That’s it. I want you to feel what I’ve felt, what I love. I want to see your life flow...just for an instant. I promise, I have remedies that will make sure you’re healed quite well even by morning.”

Harm, not hurt. At least there was honesty here. Shuichi bit his lips, thinking for a moment about all the ways Kiyo could kill him...flay him, cut his throat, disembowel him...but if he wanted to do that, he would’ve gone ahead with it. This  _ was _ something people were into, something Miu had joked about, even. The cut hadn’t hurt much, and had even felt a little interesting.

And then, the idea of hot blood on Kiyo’s lips...

“It’s...it’s okay.” Shuichi took a long, slow breath and offered a nod. “Be gentle, like you were. No more painful than that. But, I...I trust you.”

“ _ Good. _ ” Kiyo nestled close to him again, a palm caressing his cheek, and slipped the blade down his chest. Another burn, another shudder, and this time he leaned his mind into the sensations as best he could. When the blade pulled away, he found himself confused, even a little regretful, and he whimpered quietly and reached for Kiyo as best his bound arms could.

Lithe legs straddled him, wet hips meeting his own again, but this time the prying tongue licked over his chest, tasting his essence, streaking his skin in all sorts of ways he imagined as he tried to stare through the cloth…

All concentration disappeared when the hips moved, pressing in, up, sliding something smooth and wet against his…

He shook his head once, trying to rattle away the red in his cheeks. Kiyo had already drawn blood -- what was his kind of touching, compared to that? They were both men --  _ thankfully, I’d have even less idea what to do with a woman, and I wasn’t really sure _ \-- and so he knew what Kiyo had, and vice versa. Nothing he hadn’t seen before, touched before, just...this time, on someone else.

“Lean...lean to the side a little, sort of...?” Shuichi angled his hips, trying to get a different pressure, hoping if he forced himself to act, he would feel less awkwardly frozen.

“Mm...like this?” Kiyo obeyed, pressing himself down just so, his cock pressed against the side of Shuichi’s own. Long fingers reached down to stroke them both, and Kiyo let out a hoarse moan as he bowed his head onto Shuichi’s bleeding chest. “Ah...you…”

He flung caution to the wind and arched up against Kiyo. “...Again?”

“Mm...you understand.” Instead of the blade, Kiyo bent his lips to Shuichi’s collarbone, biting into the skin just enough to draw blood, and the rush of pain couldn’t break through the gasp of pleasure. With each bite, each quick burn, Shuichi found himself squirming and moaning quietly through clenched teeth.

“Ah--not yet, not yet!” Kiyo flung himself away, rushing off the bed as if late for something dire, and snatched at the ropes holding down his captive. “Lie still.”

Shuichi yelped as his body suddenly rose against gravity itself -- when had Kiyo put some kind of pulley in place? It had to be the rafters, Kiyo raising him up to dangle from the ceiling, but he squirmed despite instructions otherwise as he came to a stop above where he once lay. His arms and legs, once tied down, were hanging like a marionette’s limbs from some invisible cross-piece over his head. It should have felt worse, he thought, but his weight was well distributed, the rope harness across his body spreading the force of his own body until he floated there almost comfortably.

Kiyo wailed at the sight, wrapping his arms around Shuichi’s bare ribs. “So beautiful...the arch of your body, the flow of your hair, all of it suspended here like an angel falling from the sky forevermore.”

“Are we...still…”

“Of  _ course. _ ” He laughed fully this time, a wild noise, and descended on Shuichi like a ravenous beast devouring its kill. Teeth and claws, bites and gashes, so gentle and yet smelling of iron and flesh...and then the rush of fingers on his groin, stroking and pulling, smearing hot blood on his aching member, drawing him closer to the crest of the wave now…

“Yes...go on...let go! Release yourself to me!”

His body obeyed without question, yielding to Kiyo’s deft hands, his burning sides heaving as he writhed in the air. Hot liquid spurted onto his belly, dripping erratically as he twisted and bucked.

“Kiyo…!”

“Ah--!” Blood-warm arms wrapped around him, squeezing his shoulders tight as he swung, shuddering in ecstasy. Shallow breath blasted in his ear, hoarse whimpers echoing the aftershocks that shook him along with his captor. For a moment, he wondered how that had happened, but then he realized that only one arm was actually holding him...the other had clearly been busy.

“Well...then.” Collecting his breath, Kiyo lowered him onto the bed with a few quick changes of the ropes, then dabbed at one of his wounds with some sort of cloth.

“Kiyo, wait.” Shuichi reached up -- hard, but possible now, with the loosened ropes -- and pushed his hand away. “Please.”

The anthropologist paused, making a confused sound, and waited.

“I want to see you.” He reached up, flailing about a bit before finding Kiyo’s face. “I...you did so much for me. Can I see you? See what you’ve done?”

“Ah, but...you’ll react poorly, won’t you? Without sight, you can’t be repulsed by my interests nearly so much.”

“I know what you did.” Shuichi smiled, running his thumb along the smooth lines of Kiyo’s cheekbones. “I’m a detective, remember? And we’ve seen much worse. You didn’t harm me at all...I feel fine, better than fine.”

“Mm...well…” Kiyo’s hand rested on the blindfold, as if pondering the matter, and slipped beneath the cloth. Hesitantly, he removed it altogether.

Shuichi squinted and blinked, even the dim light in the room too much now. When he finally regained his vision, he looked down at himself to see smears and streaks, blood spattered on the white blankets, his groin stained the color of the ropes tied artfully about his body. The cuts in his skin were so fine that they barely stood out from the blood they had created, and the blade that caused them lay nearby -- a simple tiny knife of some exotic origin, set in a polished wood handle the color of a stormy sky.

Usually, he would have been frightened by all the stripes, but in Kiyo’s hands...well, they weren’t so bad. He turned to look at the naked man beside him, the first time he had seen Kiyo with so much as a trace of skin that wasn’t around his eyes.

His heart thumped once, hard. How... _ beautiful. _ Kiyo was all long limbs and smooth muscles in just the right amount, not bulging, not wiry. Just enough fat to smooth out his body. Pale bronze skin, sweet blood-stained lips, not a single hair on his person save for those on his head. Androgynous, without obvious breasts and with the obvious genitals, but still woman-like at the same time.

“You’re...wow.” He cleared his throat and shook his head in embarrassment. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you,” Kiyo mumbled, his reddened mouth curling into a smile. “But let me tend your wounds. We can’t have you sustaining any infection while you’re here...and I certainly don’t want to stumble into a death as a result.”

“Monokuma hasn’t mentioned a doctor, so I guess that’s a good idea.” Shuichi stretched out on the bed at Kiyo’s gesture, letting the man bathe away the blood with gentle strokes of a wet cloth, wincing as he smeared some kind of herbal paste on the cuts and let it dry.

“There. That will heal it well. Stay here for the night...let it work its magic. When you wake, you will feel much better, and you can shower it all away before you leave in the morning.”

“Stay with me?” Shuichi smiled at him, lying back on the bed as Kiyo stripped away the top covers to leave a clean blanket underneath.

“Alas...I take my leave.” He clothed as quickly as he had disrobed, detailed outfit notwithstanding, and slipped the mask over his lips without removing the blood. Perhaps he wanted to keep the taste? Shuichi blushed. “But...it was quite a pleasure, my friend. I will remember our encounter.”


End file.
